1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bags and supports for bags, and more specifically to article-receiving bags and holders for use with such bags. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible bags for refuse or laundry have been long and widely used. Because such bags as a first problem become quite heavy when filled, a variety of techniques have been used to reduce the burden of removing filled bags from supports that contain them. A second problem encountered during the use of such bags is how to make them large enough to hold a substantial volume of material without having an opening of unwieldy width. A wide opening in a bag tends to allow contents of the bag to fall out when the bag's support is separated from the bag. A third problem with flexible bags is that because of their flexibility, they tend to fall away from a support and close in upon themselves, making use impractical. Several attempts have been made to resolve these problems, all without complete success.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,901, issued to Rua E. Burke on Jun. 18, 1918, discloses a receiving bag of frusto-conical shape with means for holding an opening in an open position. The bag may not easily be released from and reattached to the holding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,197, issued to William F. Keeline on Oct. 8, 1921, discloses a receiving bag of frusto-conical shape, along with rivets used to connect the bag to a supporting frame. The bag is not releasable and refastenable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,811, issued to Maurice Harrison on Jan. 27, 1959, discloses a two-layered receiving bag of frusto-conical shape with a means for holding an opening in an open position. The bag is stitched onto the holding means and may not easily be released from it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,940, issued to James R. Crookston on Jul. 11, 1972, discloses a trash receptacle with means for holding a waste-receiving bag in an open position. The invention does not have an open bottom, so the user must lift the filled waste-receiving bag above the fullheight of the receptacle in order to remove it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,752, issued to Robert F. Meeh on Nov. 13, 1973, discloses a trash receptacle of frusto-conical shape with means for holding an opening in an open position. The invention does not have an open bottom, so the user must lift the filled waste-receiving bag above the full height of the receptacle in order to remove it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,580, issued to Joseph Krokonko on Sep. 16, 1980, discloses an open-bottomed waste receptacle. The patent specifically teaches that a waste-receiving bag for use with the waste receptacle must be shaped in such a way as to avoid engagement with a lower portion of the receptacle. Because of this teaching, this patent argues away from the present applicant's use of a liner that fills the entire volume of its holder, thereby maximizing storage capacity. This patent also fails to provide a snapping mechanism for retaining an open position of the bag in the receptacle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.